Sparrowflight's love Pt 1
by CanaryWings
Summary: This is only part one, so look forward to part two! These are all my characters. If one of our characters have the same name, whoop-dee-doo,you'll probably never see me in your life. Thank you for reading!


**Part two coming soon!**

Sparrowflight jolted awake after a hard night's sleep. She had dreamed alot- but she wasn't about to let that change her day. She laughed quietly at her vain attitude. Her paws carried her out of the den, and straight to an open area in the den. Ashstar wasn't up yet, and the fresh-kill pile wasn't so fresh, but she likes her food cold. She wasn't very hungry, so she let the eating idea die. Suddenly, she heard rustling coming from the warriors den.  
"Yawhh.." Icefeather yawned. "Ah- Oh hey, Sparroflight!" He padded over to her. "Oh, hello Icefeather. How are ya?" She smiled gladly, laughing a bit. "I'm great," He said, genty sweeping his paws over his back. "So, uh, are you going to hunt now, er...?" He stuttered. "Yeah, do you want to come along?" She laughed, pawing his face to look at hers.  
"Yeah," He smiled, and giggled. "One sec," She laughed.  
Ashstar had just got up, and he was stretching.  
"Hey, you big ol' teddy," She laughed gently.  
"Hey, Sparrow." He chuckled and then hopped down.  
"I can see you are going hunting- mind if I come?" He tilted his head.  
"Yeah! do come," She swept her tail across his. He purred a bit and followed her.  
"Hey, Icefeather, Ashstar is coming too, if you don't mind." She said, lightly.  
"Oh, of course," He said, his tone kind of disappointed.  
The three of them headed out of the camp, gingerly teasing eachother.  
"So, where are we going first?" Sparrowflight trotted alongside the two toms.  
"I think we should split up." Iceriver said, looking at Sparrowflight.  
"Alright, me and Sparrowflight can take the fox holes, and you can take the creek lines." Ashstar suggested.  
"Aren't the fox holes inhabited?" Sparrowflight asked, lolling her head a little.  
"Yeah. It's fine, because we need to ward them off anyways." Ashstar pointed out.  
"Well, how about we all patrol the borders?" Icefeather said, wanting to erase his idea about splitting up.  
"Yeah, sounds good." Sparrowflight said, solving the issue.  
"I'm leading." She added, a bit of an icy tone at the two cats.  
Icyfeather looked at each other, trying to consolidate. Icefeather tried hard to be friends with Ashstar, but Icefeather couldn't make friends with the guy who liked Sparrowflight- too. Ashstar had no problem making friends with Icefeather. Must have been a self confidence issue that Icefeather had. Ashstar loved Sparrowflight- Icefeather couldn't meet her needs. Icefeather, in Ashstar's opinion, was a bit of a coward, and a clutz, and more of a little brother to Sparrowflight- but Ashstar, in any other tom's opinion was definitely a perfect match for Sparrowflight.  
"Alright, to break the tension, how was your night, Sparrowflight?" Icefeather spoke out, his voice ringing in the silence.  
"Oh, it was fine, thanks for aks-in." She never said 'ask', more of 'aks' because she was raised by foxes.  
Ashstar walked up next to her.  
"Your accent is adorable," He let out an affectionate purr, while nuzzling her neck.  
"Thank you, Teddy bear." She purred. Icefeather sulked behind them, mocking Ashstar's every word. He did it silently, though- for not wanting the other cats to hear him. Ashstar was so close to Sparrowflight, it almost made Icefeather's hopeless romance seem unearthly. Still, Icefeather would try.  
"Hey, Sparrowflight, It's not just your accent that's lovely- it's everything about you." He purred a bit, walking up close to her.  
"You guys are just so, sweet. Any she-cat would be lucky to have you." She purred at the both of them and walked a bit farther ahead. She knew what Icefeather was up to.  
Sparrowflight knew that Icefeather and Ashstar liked her alot. She actually knew that Ashstar, probably loved her. She loved him right back- but Icefeather. Tsk, tsk, tsk... He liked her- and he made it apparent. The poor cat was a fool, and sometimes a jerk. Sparrowflight was just more fond of Ashstar.  
Icefeather knew it, too. Icefeather knew he didn't have a chance, but he still tried.  
Sparrowflight spoke up.  
"Ashstar, you and me at the fox holes, Icefeather just east of that in the wheat field. Got it?" She said, looking at both of them.  
"Yes ma'am," Ashstar smirked, and Icefeather lowered his head.  
"Yeah." He padded behind them and watched them walk near the fox holes. "Guess it's just me, this time.." Icefeather said, lonely.  
Ashriver walked a bit in front of Sparrowflight, so she darted behind a bush. He started talking, and then turned around to find her not there.  
"Sparrow?" He turned back around and Sparrow came up behind him and he swivvelled around, and she pounced on him. Ashriver looked a bit frightened as her small frame pinned him on the ground.  
"Got ya," She laughed, and bounded away. Ashriver got up and padded behind her, closely- their fur almost touching.  
"You know, Sparrowflight... You are awesome." He said, stuttering a bit.  
"Right back at you," She said, looking into his eyes.  
"Well, there is something I'vee been wanting to ask you for a long time." He looked at his paws, but then looked right back at Sparrowflight, with weary eyed.  
"Yes, Ashstar?" She said, looking into his big blue eyes.  
"I relly like you. A lot, not the friend way. Do... you like me back?" He said, shuffling his paws.  
Icefeather could hear everyhing. His heart shattered inside his chest as he listened to their conversation.  
'Oh, Sparrow, please.. no...' Icefeather thought futily.  
"Yes, Ashstar. I like you right back." She pressed her muzzle against his, and purred gently.  
They left the field with six mice and a rabbit, and they went to find Icefeather.  
"Icefeather, you here?" Ashstar called out.  
"Ah, he must have went back, Sparowflight responded, smelling his scent.  
"Well, alright- more time for us," Ashstar purred humouredly.  
"He, yeah," Sparrowflight chuckled.  
They left the feild with a stronger connection than starclan can even describe. Starclan would have one destiny filled with life, for the two.  
Alas, his poor heart... Icefeather was broken. He was still in that bush, still waiting for something to go wrong, but it never did. It was like watching his worst nightmare on repeat.


End file.
